B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 14
Mystery! The Legend of Crestland! is the fourteenth episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on April 7, 2013 and April 14, 2013 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Himiko Godai, the mother of Kamon, Aona and Ryoma returns with Samuru's father for their latest archaeological expedition: "The B-Daman of the Phoenix". Legend has it that there exist two high figures that embody the Four Symbols; the Black Tortoise of the North, the Vermillion Bird of the South, the Azure Dragon of the East and the White Tiger of the West. These two are known as the "Kirin", responsible of the dark moon while its opposite is the "Phoenix", sealed with a "good heart" and the sun and light. The two holy beasts once fought a brawl with the Kirin losing; resulting in it obtaining an evil mind and the birth of Crest Land. The tale continues to tell that a certain B-Daman with the power of said Phoenix exists somewhere on Crest Land; which is what Himiko is searching for. While Kamon has some reminiscing with his long-forgotten mother upon regaining his full memory, Novu Moru evolves his Strike Dragren to the Emblem Charge System at WBMA Headquarters. What is Novu up to this time...? Part 2 Novu Moru, along with Derek Watari request the opportunity to become Ryoma Godai's vassals; however the latter rejects. Despite this, Ryoma tells Novu that he will reconsider after a "Surge Strike" competition where Novu should prove his loyalty if he wins. In this battle, Novu faces off with Byakuga Shiranui, wielding their Assault=Dragren and Kreis=Raydra, respectively. Despite the two B-Ders fighting fiercely, Novu claims victory by fully utilizing the mode change-gimmick of his Assault=Dragren; however Ryoma tells him to try again. For proof of loyalty, the Grand B-Master commands Novu to give-up his Round=Tigare to Byakuga. Novu has no choice but to relieve it of Derek and thus, Ryoma presents Round=Tigare's parts with Byakuga; allowing him to create "Perfect Kreis=Raydra". The two B-Daman then duke it out in order to discover the ultimate Control-Type. Major Events *Novu and Derek defect from WBMA headquaters after stealing an important item. *Kamon and the others learn of the Legend of Crest Land from Himiko Godai. *Novu defects from the WBMA and decides to join Ryoma. *Novu shows off the Surge Strike gametype, which he challenges Byakuga to a battle on and wins. *Byakuga learns that he can create Perfect Kreis=Raydra when Derek's Tigare is combined with it. Characters *Kamon Godai *Riki Ryugasaki *Mitsuru Hachisuka *Kagero Ogami *Gogyo Godai *Aona Godai *Himiko Godai *Novu Moru *Derek Watari *Ruri Tenpouin *Commissioner Tenpouin *Ryoma Godai *Byakuga Shiranui *Agent Chaos *Ryuji Sumeragi (Flashback) *Crestland Citizens B-Daman *Drive=Garuburn (Kamon's) *Rising=Dracyan (Riki's) *Slot=Beedle (Mitsuru's) *Gunlock=Wolg (Kagero's) *Assault=Dragren (Novu's) *Kreis=Raydra (Byakuga's) *Strike Tigare (Derek's) Featured B-Dabattles Trivia *This episode aired as a half-hour long special on January 6, alongside . Video Gallery Part 1 PhoenixVSKirinancientBreakBomber.PNG|The battle between the Phoenix and the Kirin in Break Bomber Phoenixownerwinner.PNG|The triumph of the Phoenix's wielder Kirinownerdefeat.PNG|The defeat of the Kirin B-Daman and its (previous) owner 2afeb151.jpg 57621c76.jpg Db03dcf7-s.jpg Ec8ff462.jpg 0c147ec2.jpg 875af5d1.jpg 6d631e86.jpg De9b7e0b.jpg 0cd9c6c8.jpg 4042bd57.jpg 8c6c8d54.jpg 7c411dda.jpg Dc541997.jpg 7a3991c2.jpg A3a1bf36.jpg 1365267529-0107-002.jpg Part 2